The Aftermath: a MinkNoiz fanfiction
by Sylph-of-Br34th
Summary: Story takes place after Ren's good end in the game. Noiz decides it's a good idea to have a one night stand with Mink and then other stuff happens
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was after the collapse of Oval tower.

Noiz was sitting on a pile of rubble surrounded by ruins that were still a tower only a few minutes ago. He was staring at Aoba, who was clutching his allmate in his arms while crying and murmering something about his twin brother or something.

Then he saw Mink starting to walk away and decided to follow him. Walking quietly towards and then beside the tall man, he heard pieces of rubble tumbling down and breaking apart behind them.

Off all the people in the group that had helped Aoba infiltrate Oval tower, Mink seemed like the most okay person to be around. The others, well Koujacku irritated the fuck out of him: Aoba this, Aoba that, Aoba, Aoba and so on and on and on, he sure was happy he wouldn't have to be around the guy anymore. And the other guy, Clear was his name or something, was just plain weird. Which normal person would wear a gas mask all the time, not even taking it off to eat or drink, no one that's who.

No, he was sure the leader of the infamous Scratch Ribteam was the only person he would want to associate with, probably also the only one he could maybe get to fuck him or something.

"So, where are you going?" Noiz decided to ask.

"None of your business."

It kinda pissed him off getting an answer like that.

"Can I come with you?"

Mink looked at him briefly, but didn't reply and just kept on walking to where ever it is he was walking. This pissed Noiz of even more. Right now they were walking through a narrow alleyway, very close to Scratch's hideout.

Noiz stood in front of him

"Get out of the way kid"

_Kid_

"Why?"

"I got things to do"

"Like what?"

"I said it's none of your business, what the fuck's your problem?" He appeared to be angry.

_Fuck, I pissed him off_

"Now get the fuck out of my way" Mink sounded commanding, but Noiz didn't feel like obeying. Instead he moved closer to him until there was only very little space between them. He then grabbed the collar of Minks coat to pull his face down so it was on the same height as him.

Then he kissed him.

It was different from the time he had kissed Aoba in that junk shop. Mink didn't pull away, just kinda let it happen. The kiss didn't last long but Noiz hoped it had brought the message across.

Mink just stared at him blankly for a few seconds like his brain was trying to process what exactly had just happened.

"Why did you do that?"

"I want you in bed with me, preferably tonight." Noiz said bluntly.

"You're pretty straightforward, aren't you kid?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not a kid."

"How old are you then?"

"Nineteen"

"That's too young."

"What do you mean 'too young', I'm a legal adult.

I can decide for myself who I want to sleep with and who not."

"Who cares, it's only gonna be like one time anyway"

"Fine"

_Yes_

Mink first had to pick up some stuff at what used to be the Scratch hideout just hours ago. Apparently he had only assembled the team to chase down Toue and get rid of him. After that he didn't consider the team necessary anymore so it was disbanned. Noiz waited a few minutes before Mink came out of the door opening again.

"Let's go to my apartment."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mink woke up the next morning with a half-naked Noiz lying next to him, who was still asleep.

Surprisingly he didn't have feelings of regret of over last night.

He sat there for a moment or two, thinking about leaving before Noiz would wake up or staying a bit longer. For some reason he chose the latter.

He didn't feel like just sitting there though, so he got up and walked into the kitchen. Looking around, he found nothing really edible, only the phone number of a pizza &amp; pasta delivery restaurant.

He took a bit of Noiz's money and went to the convenience store. When he was back at the apartment he made pancakes and coffee, a bit of cinnamon mixed into both of them.

Meanwhile Noiz had woken up and had walked into the living room. Surprised at the sight of the breakfast-ready table, he stared at Mink for a moment.

"You're the first one to make me breakfast." Noiz mentioned as he walked up to Mink and kissed him.

"Why did you do that?" Mink asked just like the night before, apparently still surprised at Noiz's habit of kissing him randomly.

"It's normal, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"Whatever, let's eat."

They sat there quietly for a while, eating breakfast, befor Noiz decided to ask: "So, why did you come to Japan?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you're obviously not from this country, makes me wonder what would bring a person like you here."

"It's none of your business."

"Is that all you can say?! Seriously man, you don't even try to communicate with me in the slightest!"

Mink just stared at him.

"You really aren't, now are you?"

Noiz was starting to get fed up with the others attitude, last night was great and all, but the way Mink acted towards him pissed him off to no end. They went back to eating breakfast silent for a while.

"And where are you from?" Noiz, surprised at the fact that Mink had just asked him a question, took a moment to respond.

"Germany, you?" He decided it wouldn't hurt to ask again.

"America."

Noiz smirked, he was finally able to get him to answer at least one personal question, it wasn't much, but it was still better than nothing.

After that poor excuse for a conversation, it remained silent for the rest of the breakfast.

They cleared up the table together and while Noiz was doing the dishes, which has been a while since the Platinum jail incident, Mink started lacing up his boots.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

Noiz kissed him as a way of saying goodbye.

"I'll see you around."

And like that Mink left as nothing had happened. Noiz went back to bed, feeling like he could sleep for two weeks straight. But lying in his bed he somehow just couldn't manage to fall asleep and he kept thinking about everything that had been going on: Platinum jail, Aoba, Mink, Toue….

…

_Wait a minute…_

_Did Toue actually die yesterday?_

Thinking about it, he didn't recall finding his body or any other signs the guy had died along with his evil plan. Suddenly he thought about Mink again, that guy seemed to be so focused on killing Toue, so maybe he should contact him and tell him about this. If he really wanted to get rid of Toue as much as Noiz thought he wanted, he deserved to know, didn't he?

And if Toue was still alive, it could mean that he might try to do something like Platinum jail again. Noiz was pretty sure the guy still had enough money to do that.

He decided to call Mink.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the fact that we didn't actually confirm wether or not Toue died in yesterday's incident."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he could still be alive."

Mink hung up.

10 minutes later he stood at his doorstep.

"Put on some clothes, we're gonna investigate the collapsed building."

"Why are you taking me along?"

"You might come in handy at some point."

"Oh right, I'm just a tool to you, something you can use, just like Aoba and when you don't need it anymore you toss it aside and never bother with it again, interesting way to treat others" Noiz said with a hint of mockery in his voice

"That's exactly how you treat people too."

"I know." He smiled in a way that confirmed he was well aware of it and not ashamed of it either.

"Stop whinig and get dressed already."

"Fine."

And so they went to the ruins of Oval tower together.

They looked around everywhere, but found nothing that confirmed Toue's death, absolutely nothing.

"So we're still not rid of him."

"Yeah."

Mink started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

He turned around and looked at Noiz like he was stupid or something

"I'm gonna find Toue of course."

"And you think you can just easily do that, the guy could be anywhere, by the time you would have found him he'd already be long gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that _you_ can't locate his whereabouts on your own."

"Are you implying that you want to help me?" Mink's expression was a mix of confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah." Noiz was surprised about his own answer.

"Why?"

"I don't really have anything to do now and I really don't feel like going back to Germany yet."

They started to walk away from the ruins that were Oval tower just a day ago.

"How do you plan on finding out where Toue is?"

"Give me a few days."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

H3  
A week had passed while Noiz tried to figure out Toue's whereabouts. In the meantime Mink went about his own business, returning to Noiz' apartment every night to sleep there. It was more comfortable in his bed than the ones at the Scratch hideout, so he had no problem staying there untill they could locate Toue.  
Mink had no idea why Noiz wanted to help him with this, except for the sex they had every night he couldn't think of a reason why Noiz would do all this, which in hos opinion was a pretty shitty reason.  
He started to get annoyed, it had been a week and Noiz still didn't seem to have found anything about the man he wanted to get revenge on, even if it was the last thing he would do, hell, Mink was sure it was gonna be the last thing he did, or at least he hadn't told him, he hadn't told him anything about what he was doing with that godforsaken computer of his. It was eleven o' clock and he started walking back to the apartment, hoping the guy had found some information. It was getting dark outside and it looked like it was going to start raining any minute. He kinda missed his motorcycle, which got damaged beyond repair when the tower collapsed. He wasn't planning on getting his hands on a new one though, since he disn't plan on being alive for much longer than necessary. He arrived at Noiz' appartment, opened the door, walked inside, took of his shoes and went into the living room. Noiz was sitting on the couch with his laptop and a wireless printer on the coffee table next to him. He didn't even seem to notice Mink had entered the room. The printer all of a sudden started to make noises and 2 sheets of paper came out of it and then fell on the floor. Noiz put his laptop on the table, picked up the pieces of paper and handed one to Mink.  
It was a plane ticket.  
"What's this?"  
"We're going to India."  
"Why?"  
"Why do you think? Because Toue's there of course."  
Noiz walked past him, put his ticket on the dinner table and then went into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. They both didn't say a word as Noiz handed Mink a cup and sat back down on the couch.  
"Where in India is he?"  
"Somewhere in the more southern area, it's a not very populated area so it'll probably be perfect to do a project like platinum jail again."  
"But why India, though?"  
"Isn't that the country where Buddhism originated from, it's pretty obvious the guy is quite the religious type, with all the symbols and Usui who were put into Rhyme."  
"Hmpf."  
Mink finally sat down too, on the other couch right across of Noiz, who stared at him while taking sips of his coffee from time to time. Mink noticed he was dressed differently, a lot more casual than usual with a black longsleeve t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He himself was still wearing the outfit he always wore, including the shackles around his neck and arms.  
Maybe i should remove them, he tought to himself.  
"When exactly are we leaving?"  
"All the information is on the ticket."  
Mink picked up the ticket he had put next to him a couple minutes ago and looked at it. If he remembered today's date correctltpy it would mean they would be leaving for India the day after tomorrow. He didn't feel like having to wait around another whole day, but there was nothing he could do about it.  
"So, what are we we doing tomorrow?"  
"Packing of course."  
"I don't have anything to pack or a suitcase to begin with." Mink stated.  
Noiz mentioned they could go buy Mink some things tomorrow.  
"You know, clothes and stuff, you're going to need to take some with you."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"I don't mind."  
"What exactly do you mind?" Mink thougt to himself. Still, it didn't sit right with him that Noiz would be buying him new clothes, it made him feel kinda awkward.  
"It'll be fun."  
Mink sighed. Apparently Noiz had already set his mind on the idea of going shopping together. He almost felt as if Noiz' issues with his parents were part of the reason why he had went after Mink, who was undeniably quite older than him. Well, at least he hadn't displayed something like a daddy kink or something along those lines. At least not yet.  
But knowing how stubborn he could be, Mink decided it would be best to just go along with this for once.

They went to bed early that night. Mink fell asleep quite fast and Noiz stared at him, untill he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they woke up early, got dressedand went shopping. They bought some new clothes for Mink and other necessities, like a suitcase. Noiz didn't have one of those yet because when he came to Midorijima he only brought a backpack with him, which he had thrown away a couple of years ago as it got too childish for him.

Mink had made it obvious that he didn't feel okay with someone, especially Noiz, buying him stuff. Noiz though wouldn't listen and didn't feel like changing today's plans, saying that he would drag Mink into the shopping district if necessary, which realistically wouldn't be possible seeing as Mink was much bigger and stronger than him, but he accepted his fate and went along with Noiz.

Once they were back home Noiz pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss and before they knew it they were naked on top of each other in Noiz' bed. Afterwhat happened after that they just layed there next to one another for a few minutes. Noiz seemed happy, Mink on the other hand felt like he could fall asleep any moment. He really was tired, tired of chasing Toue, coming up with plans, running away from police, tired of life in general. Suddenly he felt something moving against his body. It was Noiz, who had now managed to position himself in Mink's arms. He had his eyes closed like he was asleep and had a smile on his face. He looked so serene, so calm, so happy that Mink could only stare at him for the next moments. He decided it wouldn't hurt to sleep for a bit, so he closed his eyes and he too fell asleep.

When Noiz woke up it was a couple minutes past three and he was the only one in the bed. He got up, put on his underwear and a T-shirt and walked into the living room. There he saw Mink sitting on one of the couches. He appeared lost in thought. He didnhowever notice Noiz' sudden prescence and looked up at him with a serious face

"Can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure."

"You're not going with me to India."

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?"

"This is something i've to do on my own, i don't want to involve more people than necessary."

"But I _want_ to be involved in this, I'm already involved in this!"

"I never planned for you to be."

"Well, it's too late now, I am involved. If it weren't for me you would have never even know Toue was still alive!"

At this point in the "conversation" Noiz was practically yelling.

"Hell, if it weren't for me there wouldn't even be a plan anymore in the first place!"

"You can't just ditch me like this!"

Mink, not knowing what to say, just stood there. He slowly moved closer to Noiz.

"Fuck Off! Dont Touch Me!"

Noiz turned around and stomped off into his room, where he locked himself. Coincidentally, that's were the plane tickets were. Mink ,startled from the whole scene unfolding before him, was still just standing there for a few minutes. He took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the bedroom door Noiz had just dissapeared behind, but he hesitated and finally decide it'd be better not to knock and just leave him alone for a bit. He moved his fist away from the door and went back into the living room. He sat back down on the couch. Maybe it would indeed be better to leave Noiz alone for now. Mink spent the rest of the day going over the plan again and again to make completely sure everything was alright. Around eleven he went to bed, which in this case meant he layed down on the couch and draped his coat around him. There was no desire to talk to Noiz.

_I'll leave him alone 'till tomorrow. If he's gonna throw such a tantrum i might as well take him with me. Then at least the kid won't start bitching again. Fuck, i really gotta stop referring to him as a kid, for god's sake, i fucked him multiple times._

_..._

_he did have a point, i wouldn't have gotten this far without him. He managed to track down Toue and all._

Mink felt tired and quickly fell asleep. His dreams were more pleasant than normal. No nightmares for once, he tended to have those almost every night.

Around 1 a.m. he partly woke up. Still half-asleep he thought he saw something walking past. Not long after someone was sitting on top of him. he was conscious enough to figure out it was Noiz.

"Let's fuck." He said in a low but stern voice like he hadn't just thrown a giant temper tantrum.

Mink groaned.

"How 'bout you fuck _off _instead."

Noiz gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and got off him.

"Hmmpf, fine."

But now he just stood there beside Mink.

"Get off the couch."

"Huh?"

_Why the fuck do I have to get off the couch? Don't tell me he's gonna kick me out the apartment now._

_"_Come on, I can't get you off there myself, you know."

Mink slowly got up, irritated and sleepy. He stood before Noiz. The blond grabbed his hand and dragged Mink along to his bedroom.

"I already told you I don't want to fuck you right now."

Giving no response, Noiz just kept walking 'till they reached his bedroom. He pulled the man inside and closed the door behind them. He then began undressing Mink quite fast.

_I can always push him away if he tries anything. _

Mink thought as Noiz pulled down his pants, then signed that he had to lift his feet. Once Mink had been stripped from both his shirt and trousers, Noiz pushed him onto the bed and got in on the other end. He pulled the blankets over them and rested his head on Mink's chest. He could feel some of the other's piercings poke his skin.

"I can't have you sleeping on the couch the night before we go on such an important trip."


End file.
